


Adam x Reader - Magnetism

by animefreak141



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Confusion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fledglings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Lemon, Love, Mates, Multi, One Shot, Other, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Psychic Bond, Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Soul Bond, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak141/pseuds/animefreak141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment you were turned you felt wrong... Although you needed blood to survive, you were all but repulsed by it; you could live forever, and yet you felt like if you did, it would be a complete and utter torture, however the thing that hurt most of all... you were alone and it never felt more awful.  When you were alive, you had friends constantly around you... but now? Now all you had was Adam and Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam x Reader - Magnetism

Adam x Reader – “Magnetism”

***

From the moment you were turned you felt wrong... Although you needed blood to survive, you were all but repulsed by it; you could live forever, and yet you felt like if you did, it would be a complete and utter torture, however the thing that hurt most of all... you were alone and it never felt more awful. When you were alive, you had friends constantly around you... but now? Now all you had was Adam and Eve. They were accommodating to you... but it always felt like you were intruding on them. Eve made it clear that you weren’t... but that was how you felt, and nothing could change it... Why did you feel like you were intruding? Well, besides the fact that they were a married couple dealing with someone who was all but a stranger? It was because Adam was your creator, your sire, your _master_... whatever you wanted to call it; and you were his charge, his fledgling... You were still only new – barely two months old – and you still relied on his presence far more than you wanted to, far more than you should have.

You sighed before begrudgingly downing your third shot of blood. Eve and Adam seemed to thrive on only a shot a day; not you... You needed three just to get out of bed. Damn it. Why were you so tired?! Eve ran her hand over your back.  
“Come now Darling, you have to sit up.” You half groaned and half whimpered as you tried to do as she requested. The thin white haired woman wrapped her arm around you and pressed another full glass to your lips.  
“Hmm, no, I’m fine...” you murmured while gently pushing her hand away.  
“Fuck... How many has she had today?” Adam asked as he entered your room.  
“Three.” You said before turning your gaze to the raven haired, shirtless vampire.  
“Four.” Eve corrected while pressing the glass to your lips once more. You decided that fighting against it wouldn’t do anything other than exhaust you more, so you gave in and swallowed the blood.  
“I’m going to have to go out and get more...” Adam said while shaking the empty silver decanter.  
“Sorry.” You said while trying to stretch your stiff muscles.  
“I’ll go get more.” Eve said. “You stay here and do your job...” She stroked your hair and kissed the top of your head before standing and heading for the door. ‘Do your job’...? Your brows furrowed. What could she mean by that...?  
“Eve...” Adam started, but before he had a chance to finish, Eve kissed his cheek and left your room.

Silence fell as soon as Eve left; another awkwardness that life as a vampire brought you.  
“I really am sorry Adam... I know blood is getting harder and harder to come by...” That was mainly because since he changed you, he lost his main supplier. A set of circumstances stopped your human life dead in its tracks. Thinking back to the happy memories of your childhood settled you for a moment, however the happy memories slowly began to drift away as the darkness of that night came back to you...

**Adam had found you two years ago, and had begun paying you obscene amounts of money to fake some blood results on clean blood and then give it to him. It was easy enough. You worked as an admin to keep money up as you studied under one of the doctors, just new out of medical school and everything. Between those two jobs, you had complete access to all the results; changing a negative to a positive every once and a while was quite simple... Then it was just a matter of getting to the blood before it was thrown out; again, an easy thing. You always made sure to do the storage and supply check at the end of the day; so filling your small bag caused no worry at all, everyone else left while you were checking the room, so no one ever asked what you were doing - - making sure you were out of camera range was the most difficult part of it actually... That night, the night you were turned, was like any other night. You had a handbag full of blood, and were walking briskly towards your car. The cold, winter air was biting at your nose, and every other limb it could reach. You let out a shaky breath and began walking faster, wanting to get out of the cold as quickly as possible, and also feeling uneasy about walking alone in the dark car park. Any other night you wouldn’t have been bothered, but for some reason this time you were...**

**Just before you were able to reach the door of your car, someone – or, more accurately, _something_ – pulled you back and pinned you tightly against the cold, gravel of the ground. You felt a sharp pain that slowly began to burn spread across your neck. It took a moment, but once you heard the hungry moans coming from the man above you, you realised you had been bitten... A pained whine left your lips and you tried to force the man away, but you quickly found your body being drained of energy... The person - - no, the _vampire_ pulled away, licking his crimson coloured lips greedily.**   
**“Got it all?” he asked.**   
**“There’s not as much as you said there would be!” A female voice barked back. The male rolled his glowing blue eyes before turning his attention back to you.**   
**“Where are they?” he asked. Your eyes were heavy, and you could barely hear him; but you knew whom he was talking about; Eve and Adam.**   
**“Go fuck yourself.” You growled before spitting in his face.**   
**“I would rather fuck you, then drain you, then fuck you again.” He said with a deathly smirk. His hands began to wrestle with your arms and clothes all at once.**   
**“Am I not enough for you anymore darling?” the woman pouted almost playfully.**   
**“Of course you are…” Their voices began to drift off as you focused on trying to fight against him, but it was no use... He was too strong, too fast, and you were too weak... He tore your clothes from your body completely and spread your legs. No. No!**

Adam’s cool hands brought you back to reality and your eyes opened. Your unneeded breathing was absolutely ragged, and tears were threatening the edges of your eyes.  
“What have I told you?” he said, refusing to let your gaze move from his eyes. You took a deep breath and sighed.  
“I know... But... I just can’t stop it... The memories won’t stop...” Adam took a seat on the bed next to you. This was different... Adam had found you just before dawn, and was forced to turn you, but ever since then he had kept you at an arm’s length. This was the first time he had been so close in what felt like eternity... and what was worse, you liked it... You craved it. But you couldn’t ... he was with Eve...  
“Our kind needs physical affection...” he started. “That is why you’re diminishing.” His fingers trailed over your cheek, “You need physical contact.” He moved forward to capture your lips, but you quickly pulled away.  
“You’re married...” You breathed,  
“I know that.” He said, forcing his lips forward once more; but you still pulled away.  
“You’re married to Eve. You’re hers...”  
“And you are mine.” He said, making your brows furrow.  
“What?” Adam sighed irritably and allowed his hands to fall from your cheeks.  
“When a new vampire is made, one of two things happens. Either they move on right away, or they stay. If they stay, then they are integrated into what Eve tends to call, the ‘family’.”  
“What does that have to do with anything?” you asked, still not understanding what he meant.  
“Eve was the one who turned me I chose to stay with her. I am hers. You were turned by me; by staying here for as long as you have, it means that you are mine.” You stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. “Come on darling, it really isn’t that hard.”  
“Eve is your mate.”  
“Yes.”  
“And I’m not.”  
“It’s not that simple.” You sighed and tried to pull away, but Adam grabbed your arms before you could. “Your life isn’t simple anymore (Name). We feel emotions far deeper than those damn zombies; but affection is needed for life. You will die if you continue on the road you are on-,”  
“I don’t want to come between you and Eve. You’re married... You love her...”  
“I love you.” Your eyes went wide. What? “I love you, just as I know you love me... It is impossible to fight...” he brushed your hair out of your face and gently ran his fingers over the scarred bite marks on your neck. “My love for you is different to the love I hold for Eve; but it is still love (Name).”  
“Different... how is it different? Do you love me like a sister? A daughter? What?”  
“I told you it isn’t that simple.”  
“I... I just...” you shook your head. Your mind was going in circles... You wanted Adam, ever since you met him you were attracted to him; and there was even a time you began psyching yourself up to ask him on a date! But then Eve turned up, and you pushed those ridiculous thoughts away... but now? Now he was telling you everything was okay! That he would be happy to fuck you, and then return to his wife’s bed!  
“I would stay with you.” He said seriously. “And I would love you in a way you have never thought possible...” You clenched your jaw. You hated it when he did that... Ever since he turned you, a bond had been formed, and unless you actively remembered to block him out, he would always have access to your mind.  
“I can’t! I can’t betray Eve like that!”  
“You didn’t notice that she left instead of me. She knew what you needed, and she has given us the privacy so you can get what you need to survive.”  
“She must hate me...” You mumbled.  
“She adores you... which is why she has done this. She knew you wouldn’t like this initially-,” you shook your head, causing Adam to trail off.  
“I won’t do it... It’s hard enough to force down blood, but I will not do _that_.” You said while turning away from him. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Adam grit his teeth.  
“You need to. I won’t watch you leech our blood supply, only to die later on.” Your jaw clenched and you grabbed the metal container from your bedside before throwing it at his face. Adam dodged it; of course...  
“I’ll just die quicker by not eating... It’ll save your precious supply at least...” You said before rolling onto your side and pulling the covers high on your shoulder.  
“Fine. Then stay here and _die_.” He snarled before standing and leaving your room, but not before he made sure to slam the door loud enough to make the whole room shake.

***Adam’s POV***

DAMN HER! Why did she have to act in such a way?! Why couldn’t she just accept everything?! It was so damn simple! Adam put his fist through the wall as if it were paper. When he pulled it from the thick drywall he noted his bleeding knuckles and slightly tender bones - - but they healed quickly... He would have done it over and over again, but it would have only ended with dozens of holes in the walls and countless hours of picking the splinters from his hand...

Eve returned soon after with bags of blood in tow.  
“Da-... Adam, where is (Name)?”  
“Dying rather than having sex with me...” Adam grumbled. Eve sighed and placed the blood in the fridge before sitting next to Adam and draping her long elegant arms around him.  
“Darling, she is still young, she doesn’t understand our dynamics yet...” she gingerly brushed Adam’s hair from his face. “Do you remember how long it took you to adjust? How long it took your thoughts to change from that of your so-called ‘zombies’?” Adam rested his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her silky flesh. He hummed acknowledging that fact. At the time he was made, Eve had another suitor who she showered with just as much affection and love as him. It infuriated him; well, until he grew to understand the type of love a creator and fledgling could share - - something most vampires didn’t even know about because they left their maker. “Marlowe called to ask for our help dealing with some new vampires... I think I may need to go...”  
“You’ll be the one telling (Name), and sitting next to the moody child on the plane.” The last part he added bitterly.  
“ _I_ will go help him. _You_ have to stay here.”  
“No, Eve-,” the blonde haired woman cut him off by placing her slender fingers over his lips.  
“Hush. You need to stay here... Marlowe and I are more than capable of handling the young ones, you need to stay here and care for her...”  
“Don’t leave...” he murmured softly while attempting to nuzzle into her neck.  
“Marlowe needs me... I cannot do anything for (Name) at this time...” she gently pulled Adam from his hiding place. “You know she has had issues adjusting; if I can _see_ it, then your _bond_ would have told you exactly what she is feeling... For her to even begin to adjust, she must only have you to rely on. If I’m here, I will only further the wedge between the two of you.”  
“I’ve tried to give her what she needs, but she won’t accept it,”  
“Patience, my love... You must be patient.”

***Your POV***

You vaguely heard Eve return home, but you were too exhausted to even think about getting up, so you just wound up falling back into a deep slumber. A few times during the day you woke up, throat burning and wishing you hadn’t thrown the tantrum you did when Adam was offering you help - - but it was too late, he made it clear you wouldn’t receive any help... You would just have to cope until your body became so weak that it couldn’t even feel pain.

You were surprised when later that night you were awoken by the sound of a door clicking shut.  
“Marlowe has requested Eve return to the Tangiers for a short time.” Adam announced as he gingerly turned your head until your lips met the rim of a glass. You were still half asleep, but were awake enough to know what he was trying to do.  
“I don’t want it.” You grumbled while trying to turn away. That was a lie...  
“Too fucking bad.” He growled while forcing the liquid down your throat. You coughed and spluttered as your body took in every last drop. It was more than the average shot glass... The glass itself was more than thrice as big, and it was filled to the brim. “Take it slow...” he said, easing the rate in which it flooded into your mouth. You’d become accustomed to the small shots of blood... Having this much at once; it was starting to make your head spin... Adam pulled the glass from your lips, allowing you to catch your breath and for your body to absorb everything. He downed the small mouthful that remained in the glass before placing it next to your bed. “Until you decide to indulge your other needs, you will have to drink at least six pints of blood a day. So, including that glass... You’ll only need to drink another nine cups.” Your mouth fell open.  
“What? I don’t think I can drink that much...” your eyes met with Adam’s, “There’s no way you could get your hands on that much every day...”  
“So make it easy for both of us.”  
“Adam...” you lowered your gaze, still too ashamed to admit and give into what your body was screaming for.  
“Start with just sleeping next to me, if you can’t handle sex...”  
“I don’t want-,”  
“You don’t have to do anything other than lay beside me.” He said quickly.  
“... Fine...”  
“We have to sleep naked...” You sighed heavily and glared in Adam’s direction. He crossed his arms, “Be glad Eve told me to give you a warning. If it were up to me, I would have waited until you were asleep and stripped you myself.” You tightly wrapped your arms around your middle. He wouldn’t do that... Would he...?  
“Fine...” You repeated. Suddenly Adam lifted you up and carried you towards his wreck of a lounge room. “I’m still capable of walkin-...” you trailed off when your eyes met with Adam’s. His stern gaze made everything within your body tense.  
“I’m well aware of that, but the fact of the matter is, you need to rest. While walking may not seem like a massive feat, you should try to conserve as much energy as you can.” You hummed softly and rested your head against his shoulder. “So now you have no issues touching me...” Adam said with an irritable sigh. Pissed off by his statement, and to make a point, you sharply pulled away from him and crossed your arms over your chest. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Adam roll his eyes before he dropped you onto the couch.

You glared at the raven haired man as he walked passed, but he didn’t seem to notice.  
“Asshole...” you murmured once you were sure he was out of earshot. Why would he do that? He wanted you to feel comfortable with him, but then he turns around and does that! How could you _ever_ feel comfortable with him?! Adam sat down on the couch next to you,  
“I’ve been called much worse before; if your intent was to hurt me, you’re going to have to try harder.” You glared at him for a moment before reaching for the television control. “There’s nothing on... there never is...” You rolled your eyes and flicked it over from television to a hard drive full of television shows and movies. “There’s nothing on here either.” He said. Okay, now he was getting irritating. What was the best way to battle an irritated Adam...? Piss him off more. You flipped to the large collection of illegally downloaded Simpson’s episodes.  
“I think there is...” you replied.  
“I have no idea how you can watch this crap.” The raven-haired man grumbled irritably. You gasped loudly.  
“You did not just say that about The Simpsons!” Adam furrowed his brow as his eyes settled on you.  
“I did.” He said with a disbelieving laugh. You shook your head and pursed your lips,  
“Fine... then let’s was a cinematic masterpiece by Peter Jackson...” you scrolled through the many movies until you found the Lord of the Rings – Extended Version. Out of the corner of you eye you saw Adam roll his eyes.  
“The books are far better.” You slumped in your seat.  
“Now I know why Eve doesn’t watch TV with you...” you mumbled.  
“Eve doesn’t watch television.”  
“She does with me.”  
“Then she does it to indulge your childish mind.” You eyed him for a moment before flicking back to The Simpsons. “What are you doing?”  
“Me and my childish mind want to watch The Simpsons.” You could feel Adam’s growing need to argue his point with you, but he didn’t... To your surprise he kept quiet...

After hours of watching The Simpsons - - and Family Guy, just to torture Adam all the more - - you went to bed. Again Adam refused to let you walk those few metres to the bedroom and carried you to his bed. The raven-haired man quickly removed his shirt and pants before moving to sit on the bed next to you. Your arms wrapped around your middle, not wanting to remove any article of clothing,  
“(Name).” Adam said while wrapping his strong arms around you. Immediately you tensed and tried to ignore the warmth Adam offered you. “Don’t make me force you...” he warned while gingerly slipping a hand under your shirt. You turned slightly, ready to stop Adam’s advances, but when your eyes caught sight of his seemingly perfect physique and glowing skin, all the thoughts rushed out of your mind. He gently kissed up your neck and slid the thin cloth from your body. You tried your best to steady your breathing, but it did little good - - and when he laid you down against the bed, you could feel your once still heart skip a beat.  
“Adam, you said-,”  
“I don’t intend to fuck you.” He cut you off quickly. You closed your mouth and let out a quiet sigh before slipping out of your clothes.

Since your ‘death’ your body temperature was low, but you could still somehow feel the chill in the air... You balled up your pants and shirt and placed them on the ground – hoping Adam wouldn’t notice the fact that you chose to leave your underwear on... but of course he did... As soon as you lay down, he sat you back up and removed every article of cloth that remained on your body.  
“D-Damn it, Adam...” you tried to cover yourself as best you could, but the vampire grabbed your hands and pulled them away.  
“Stop acting childish. It’s nothing I haven’t seen.”  
“Actually, yeah, it is. You haven’t seen me naked -,”  
“Yes, I have.” You froze.  
“ _What_?”  
“Don’t look so shocked.” He said dryly while pulling you back down to the mattress. “Someone had to keep you warm while you turned.” You let out an irritated huff.  
“A heater was out of the question then?”  
“Stop it and come here...” he said, gently pulling you closer. You hummed softly, closing your eyes slightly.  
“I hate to admit it... but I do feel much better...” you murmured into his chest.  
“I can see that, however your increasing health isn’t entirely thanks to the physical contact.” You sat up slightly and your brows furrowed.  
“What do you mean?” his fingertips ran over your collarbone and began travelling down your breast. You could feel each and every one of the goosebumps rise on your skin, and the cold tremor slowly creep up your spine.  
“The blood I gave you; it was a double red cell donation. It’s much stronger than a usual donation... So in all honesty you probably wouldn’t have needed to join me at all tonight.” Your mouth formed a firm line.  
“You manipulative bastard!” you tried to slide from the bed; but Adam’s strong arms stopped you. “Ada-ah!” he suddenly nipped your shoulder with his sharp fangs. You felt the cool trail of blood run down your back, only to have Adam’s warm tongue lap it up.  
“Expect that every time you try to pull away.” He murmured while nuzzling into your neck and nipping you once more. You tried to stop the sharp gasp in your throat, but that only turned it into a moan. The last time Adam bit you was when he turned you, and you were far from coherent or able to feel much of anything except pain. The creator must drain, when a new vampire is made, all of their blood while also transferring the vampiric blood to replenish what is taken. It takes several hours of continual draining and replenishing to complete the transformation; during that entire time, you were in and out of consciousness, never fully knowing what was happening... But now he had bitten you, you realised what you had missed... It was relief and pleasure all mixed into one... God. If he did it again you may just lose control completely…  
“S-So you plan on using the blackmail of bites to keep me in your bed?” your voice took a moment to return too normal. If he kept it up, you were almost certain you would lose your mind and give him anything he wanted…  
“Yes.” He replied before pulling you to his chest and lying down on the bed once more. “Now sleep...” his hand gently began stroking your hair. You sighed softly and closed your eyes.

***

As the days slowly passed, you found your strength returning. Every day you would lay beside Adam completely naked; before you went to sleep, and every afternoon at dusk as you awoke is hands would roam and caress your body without thought, on the other hand you were a little more cautious about the whole thing... but eventually you settled into a steady pattern. His chest, his stomach, his arms, his neck and face... Never once had you been bold enough to attempt to touch his nether regions... regardless of how tantalising it felt, and how much you seemed to crave it.  
“Tantalising?” Adam asked with a wide smile, causing your hands to freeze in place on his chest. He chuckled softly and ran the back of his fingers over your cheek and shoulder. Immediately you pulled away and tried to escape the bed, however Adam caught you by the waist and pinned you to the bed. “You have not had your turn.” He said,  
“I don’t want it.”  
“Shut up.” He said as his hands began to roam your body.  
“A-Adam...” you said weakly as his mouth moved to capture your nipple. His hands moved over your sides, caressing and teasing your flesh. “Adam.” You said, stronger than before. He moved to rest his head in the crook of your neck as he continued to move his hands,  
“It’s hard to resist such a thing...” he said as one of his hands moved to cup your breast. “Perfect.” He whispered, sending a pleasant chill down your back, and goosebumps across your skin. When you didn’t say anything, or move an inch, he returned to his side of the bed and pulled you to him tightly, still running his hands over you.  
“How do you survive so long without Eve...? She said you would spend years apart...” you mumbled softly.  
“I am much older than you... I do not require the same amount of physical affection to survive as you do...” he started.  
“Could have fooled me...” you murmured, earning you a glare from Adam. “What? You seem completely insatiable.” You said,  
“That is only because I have gone so long without sex...” he said. It had only been a few days without Eve… Even if they didn’t have sex every night, you were certain it wouldn’t have been more than five days since he had had sex. Then and there you decided Adam was an overly horny man; obviously he had heard you, because he smirked.  
“You just proved my point.” You said. “If you and Eve were separated for more than a year, how would you cope?”  
“Masturbation.” He said. “I cannot exactly do that now because you are in my bed.” A deep blush covered your cheeks.  
“Oh...” she mumbled.  
“-and, no, it wouldn’t work for you.” He said before you could even think of a proper response.  
“Why?”  
“Because you haven’t reached release with the aid of another since your new life.” He said. “You won’t be able to fill your need without that feeling.” He said. You could feel your cheeks warm even more.  
“Okay, thank you for that _delightful_ little piece of information…” you said as you stood up and started for your clothes, wanting to get covered as soon as possible. Adam’s arms again stopped you. “Let me go.” You said firmly, trying to pull away again.  
“I’ve already told you why I wont do that.” He replied. Your eyes met his icy-blue orbs. You already knew _why_ , you just didn’t want to acknowledge it or _do_ it. His eyes didn’t move from yours at all, pressuring you further. You sighed heavily. “ _Fine_ …” He loosened his hold on you slightly, allowing your hands to slip free and begin to roam his body, as his hands did the same.

_God_ … he was _perfect_ … Slender but muscular… You were never an ‘arm person’ before, thinking it made some men look too out of proportion, but Adam was… he was _perfect_ … His fingers laced with yours capturing your attention.  
“What…?” you asked softly. He wrapped one arm around you, and lifted you up to straddle his hips. A deep blush coloured your skin, and you subtly bit your lower lip. You could feel his manhood… The warmth emitting from your nether regions didn’t help the whole feeling either… His hands slipped down to your hips, forcing your body down against his member just enough to cause your desire to rise. A soft moan build in your throat, and your hips rocked back and forth on their own, causing pleasure to surge through your stomach. “A-Adam.” You nearly moaned. He groaned softly, wrapping his arms tightly around you to pull you down so your lips met. When his hips began rolling forward you could feel his manhood hardening against your dampening lower lips. You moaned louder when his fingers found your clit, his length still rubbing against your entrance. You had to pull away… You had to get off of him… Your fingers clenched, causing scratch marks to rise on Adam’s pale chest. Suddenly the desire for blood filled your body. You wanted to feed… you wanted to feed from Adam as he fucked you… You could feel your muscles tensing as you neared your limit. You bit into your lip, the taste of blood filling your mouth, and forced your body to obey your mind. With one deep breath you lifted your hips off of Adams, your womanhood almost seeming to cry out in need of release, and held your hands on his arms. He may have been stronger than you, but you had to at least try to pin them down to keep his hands away from your womanhood. You’d heard stories from Eve… Sex bonds vampires in ways humans couldn’t even begin to understand. Adam was with Eve… He was Eve’s, not yours… You had no right to do this with him… What would she think when she came back? They welcomed you into their home, and this is how you thanked them…? By ruining their bond? No… No you wouldn’t do that…  
“(Name).” Adam said. You shook your head, not wanting to hear his lecture. There was a reason you blocked out his mind… You didn’t want to hear it… Without a single word, you dismounted Adam and left the room, completely nude with streams of warm wetness still spilling down your leg. A cold shower… That was what you needed… A cold shower with a locked door, just in case Adam decided to invite himself…

***Adams POV** *

Adam cursed softly after (Name) left. Damn it. He was so close… He sensed her resistance, but he could also sense she was on the verge of giving in completely… He didn’t want to pressure her into it, but he had honestly thought he had made some advances in their relationship over the past few days. His hand slipped to his member, still hard and covered in her juices. He sighed softly as his hand began to move along his own length. He would have to leave before she finished showering… Give her time to cool down… He would have continued that thought, but his mind lingered on the idea of (Name), naked in a shower… Her (s/c), damp skin pressing against his own… The feeling of actually thrusting inside of her instead of just torturing himself… He finished far quicker than he normally would have. It was the first time she had actually touched him in such a way. The moans that left her mouth, her movements, the feeling of her… It was all… _Perfect_ …

***Your POV** *

When you finally gathered the confidence to leave the bathroom, you found that Adam was gone, the house completely silent and still. It was eerie… You’d never actually been completely alone in the house before… You sighed softly and decided the couch was probably the best, most comfortable and least vulnerable place for you to be while Adam was away, and for when he came back…

You lost track of the hours as they passed. One episode of some old show they only aired after midnight after another… Eventually your stomach began to tingle and throat burned. You needed food. Sluggishly you rolled off of the couch and headed for the small bar fridge. There weren’t any bags left… only what Adam had placed in his travel decanter. You picked up the ice-cold metal container and shook it slightly. There were probably four meals left in it. You took a seat back down on the couch before taking a mouthful; the moment the crimson liquid passed your lips, ecstasy hit you. The tingling – which would eventually leave you weak and doubled over in pain – was gone, as was the burning in your throat. Though those were both minute in comparison to the other effect. It was the first time since you had been changed that blood had affected you in such a way. You’d never done drugs before, but you were certain this is how it would have felt. Swimming. Your mind and entire body was swimming, and the only thing you could do was stare at the ceiling, your body limp and eyes glazed over. It was a feeling only surpassed in pleasure by what Adam had started to do… Were you feeling this way because of what had just happened with Adam...? Whether it was or not the idea of doing both at once seemed like a complete sensory overload, and yet you craved it.

Slowly, oh so slowly, you began to come down from your high. Eyes focusing first, then the physical presence of everything around you came back, then your breathing, then the ability to move. That didn’t mean you _wanted_ to move just yet… One last sensation you loved. It was replenishing, like a hot shower, cleaning your body and revitalising it. However the pleasure of feeling the blood spread through your body was overshadowed by the looming presences in the room with you.  
“See. I told you she didn’t OD.” An unknown male voice said. Instantly your head snapped up, and you glanced around. Four humans – _zombies_ as Adam called them – were wandering around the lounge room, one bending over to closely examine your face; something you found _incredibly_ uncomfortable.  
“Who the fuck are you? The fuck are you doing in here?!” You said, startled by their presence. They looked to be in their thirties… maybe forties… and all dressed in leather, looking like old fashioned rockers.  
“Geez sweetie, you really were out of it.” The same man, the one right in front of you, said. His clothes looked the most ‘decorated’, and all the other men looked like his lackeys… But something in your gut told you they weren’t there to steal anything… That didn’t mean you could let your guard down though. “Is that what you took?” he asked, gesturing to the decanter.  
“What? N-,” he reached forwards and pulled it from your hands.  
“Alcohol then?” He opened the decanter and took a swig before you could pull it away. He immediately spat it out and dropped the silver container on the floor, the last drops of the blood soaking into the carpet. “What the fuck?!” his three buddies turned to face him. He wiped the trail of blood from his chin and spat a few times, trying to rid the taste from his mouth. “It’s fucking blood!” This time, everyone turned to you.  
“What kind of sick fucks keep blood in their house?!” your mouth fell open. You needed a lie... and you needed one fast.  
“M-My boyfriend has severe anaemia... We’re too far from the hospital, and because I’m a trained nurse, I preform transfusions here.” Boyfriend? Anaemia? Nurse?! You were on a roll.  
“Why’s it in a drinking container?” Your teeth clamped down on the insides of your lips.  
“It’s in a thermos for travel... I’m on holidays, and we’re planning a trip away soon, and that way – if we need it – it will remain cold.” This was almost turning into a game. You felt impenetrable, like no matter what question they asked, you would have an answer.  
“Why were you holding onto it?” he asked.  
“I… I was going to put it back in the fridge, but the pills I took kicked in.” you said. If they thought you OD’d then there was a chance they might believe you…  
“How about you warn people about it next time, eh?” You smiled nervously. Wait… were you actually a good liar…? How could they actually accept that bullshit so easily…?  
“Sorry, I did try...” you looked towards the clock. You didn’t know what time Adam left... but something in the back of your mind told you he would be back soon... and it wouldn’t end well for these people if they were still here... You took the decanter from the floor and placed it back in the fridge. “Look, guys... It’s been nice getting to know you – you know, after you broke into the house – but I think you’re going to have to leave...” All four men fell silent and looked among themselves.  
“And if we don’t?” You froze. If they don’t? What could you do? You certainly couldn’t kill them... You couldn’t use any power that would make them question who – or what – you were because if even one escaped, they could return with even more people...  
“I-... I-uh...” The ringleader placed his hands on the wall on either side of your head.  
“Exactly. So you’re going to sit down, shut up, and we’re going to wait for your boyfriend.”  
“What do you want with him...?” his expression lightened.  
“Have you heard the music he makes?” he asked, not actually looking for an answer. “We’ve been following his stuff for _years_ , and we want him to do a show for us...”  
“H-He isn’t exactly the ‘showy’ type of person.” The man leaned closer once more.  
“Maybe you didn’t hear me... We’ve been following his stuff for _years_...” your eyes widened slightly. “This is far from the first time we’ve come across him... and after finally finding out his little secret... we think we deserve a private show; whenever and wherever we want.” Shit... They couldn’t possibly know... could they?! He smiled. “I see you understand.” He said. “And by the look of you, I would say you’re just like him.” His hand ran over the side of your body as his chest pressed into your own. “What do you say boys? Shall we have some fun until he comes back?” One of the men looked a little nervous, clearly uncertain about the whole thing. But the other two lackeys seemed eager.  
“You’re really sad excuses for men if you have to rape a woman just to get laid.” You spat, trying your best to muster all the courage you had… but it wasn’t working… It was just like the car park… You were just as weak as you were then.  
“An individual of the sex that bears young.” The leader said. “That is what a female is.” Well, no. Many people identified as female even if they are physically unable to bear children… but you had a feeling that wasn’t what he meant… “You aren’t even human anymore. You really think I give a shit what some dead bitch thinks?” You could feel your lower lip tremble as his hand moved downwards. No… you couldn’t… you couldn’t lose it to him… not this vile piece of crap.

The sound of a door slamming open made all the men jump back a little from you. You didn’t even hear Adam’s footsteps on the stairs before you saw him, eyes filled with murderous intent.  
“A-Adam…” you stuttered. He glanced to you, before glaring at the men.  
“You think you can break into my house, and do such a thing?” he snarled. The intruders looked genuinely startled, and lost for words. Adam was getting ready to pounce. He wanted these men dead… but that went against what he and Eve had been doing for over a hundred years…  
“Adam, stop.” You just managed to choke out. They were vile men… but you wouldn’t allow Adam’s conscious to bear their deaths. He may not feel it right away, but he would… Eve told you about it… his spirals into depression and his very serious suicidal thoughts.  
“We’ll tell-,”  
“No, you wont have a throat in a few seconds. I doubt you will be able to-,”  
“Adam!” you said again, a little louder than before. His eyes met with your own finally allowing himself able to feel your emotions and sense your worry. Adam sighed and caught the gazes of all the men, who seemed to almost fall into a trance.  
“You will all forget what you’ve seen and what you know of me... You will leave and never return to this house. You hate my music, and will throw out any recording you have of it, and any information you have about me. Vampires do not exist.” When Adam’s gaze lowered, the men seemed to snap out of it, and soon enough they followed Adam’s instructions, leaving without a single word.  
“What did you just do...?” you asked. You told your body to move from the wall, but you just couldn’t manage it... However your movement wasn’t necessary, because Adam swiftly made his way to you.  
“Glamour. Did they do anything?” You knew what he was referring to, and you knew he already knew the answer – because Adam’s scent was the only one on you – but you answered nevertheless.  
“No...” You were still helpless... Even as a vampire, if they wanted too, you were sure you would have been able to put up much of a fight against all four of them... You could feel your hands start to tremble and body shake...  
“(Name)...?” just before Adam’s hand met with your cheek you lunged forward and wrapped your arms around his chest.  
“Don’t leave me… Don’t leave me again, please…” you mumbled into his chest. His strong arms engulfed you in his warmth.  
“Shhh…” he cooed softly, holding you tightly.

***

Adam held you all night, until the streams of morning light filtered through the uncovered edges of the window. It was different than it was before when he took you to bed. You felt more settled with him… When the intruders were in the house, you could sense his worry, concern and… and love… Why were you so scared of giving yourself to him…? Because you thought he would choose you over Eve, and ruin their relationship…? No. No, it was because you were almost sure the opposite would have happened. He would use you, before returning to Eve. You wanted him to be happy… You wanted Eve to be happy… but you wanted to be happy as well… You _wanted_ him to choose you. You wanted him all to yourself, and his rejection is what you were afraid of because you knew he never would give up Eve.  
“Stop thinking… I’m trying to sleep…” he mumbled softly. You sighed softly and nodded. “And you’re right… I wouldn’t choose you over Eve…” he said. You almost felt a need to pretend to cough to cover the sob you thought was coming. Thankfully it stayed in your throat. “I wouldn’t choose her over you because I want you both equally. I’ve explained the love is different… but you will not understand that until you let me have you. It will always be ingrained in your mind that you can only ever love one person…” he said, his hand skimming up your bare thigh. “Let me show you…”  
“Adam, I-,”  
“I will stop, if you tell me to. I will not go further than you are comfortable with…” Was this really the time to be doing such a thing? A man had just threatened to rape you… So would you just be able to turn around and fuck Adam? His hand caressed your cheek, and you could feel him trying to reassure you. Something in the back of your mind told you it would make you feel better. It would help you move forwards… Which is just completely strange…  
“Okay…” you mumbled, finally giving in. You did want him… The situation with the intruders made you aware of how much you wanted Adam with you; how far he was willing to go to protect you… Even if it was a shared love, you wanted him to love you, and in turn you would love him back.

His fangs grazed against your skin, sending a pleasant tingle through your entire being, dragging you from your mind.  
“Stop thinking… I wont be able to keep it at a pace you can keep up with if you keep thinking how you’re willing to share me with Eve.” He said.  
“Why…?” you asked. You could sense him trying to share something with you, so you allowed his mind and presence to fill you completely. The sheer pleasure he felt while you were atop him flooded into you, then your words, sharing him with Eve. Immediately the image of Adam, naked in bed with Eve, and you appeared. Eve was slightly apart from the two of you, but Adam traced the shape of her thin jaw. You were asleep on his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around you. He was right… The feelings were different… He held pure awe and adoration for Eve. She was his creator, he owed her everything; and he had a love more profound than any human could ever hope to feel. He wanted to protect you – he did with Eve as well, but the pull for you was far stronger – he wanted to hold you and be the only one to hold you, to know that you were his and his alone. He was Eve’s… but you were his. He would do anything Eve asked to ensure her happiness, but for you he would sacrifice his own happiness to ensure yours. It was the same, but so different. You… you couldn’t believe you actually started to understand it.

Adam gently caressed your cheek to pull you from his mind. Usually you were decent at controlling yourself, but this time you couldn’t. You lunged forwards and pressed your lips deeply to his. He settled in the kiss comfortably, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your body to his. He flipped you over and quickly pinned you to the bed. Rolling his hips against yours caused a groan to build in your throat. You ran your fingers through his matted black hair. The tip of his member was teasing your clit with its warmth. You wanted more of him. You wanted _all_ of him. When you saw your opportunity, again the control left your body and you caught his neck with your fangs. A sharp gasp sounded from him a you began to drink. Adam’s blood tasted familiar, yet completely new at the same time. Your hands slowly began to roam his body. Everything about him was perfect... his body, his voice... _everything_. Consuming his very essence was exhilarating. It brought every inch of your body to life again - - and you wanted more. Hesitantly your fingers found his manhood, all of a sudden happy the two of you slept naked. In your hands his length was thicker and longer than you remembered, twitching and throbbing in your hand. You retracted your fangs and pulled away from Adam’s neck.  
“Oh God... Please...” you very nearly moaned.  
“What?” his hands found your cheeks and he forced you to focus on his eyes. “What do you want?”  
“More.” You leaned forward and kissed him just enough to share the remainder of the blood on your lips with him. “It feels so good... I need more...” Adam smiled and laid you down on the bed. His suddenly bare body pressed against your own, sending electricity through your undead skin.

When his hand found your womanhood, you gasped aloud and bucked your hips forwards. Adam chuckled softly, his lips and teeth grazing against your stomach before he slipped his fingers into you. Having felt his manhood against your nether regions, it was pleasant to finally feel him fill you, though you knew it was far less than what he could have offered. Well… that is until he began moving his fingers, and tracing his tongue over your lower lips. Moans and groans built in your throat and you could feel Adam smile against your skin.  
“A-Adam.” You moaned, squirming slightly. Tightness began to form in your stomach, and you could feel yourself about to lose yourself in pleasure. Just a little more… just a – Suddenly Adam pulled his hand away, leaving your body cold and wanting. You could feel your body shivering slightly as you came down from your high. Adam kissed his way up your stomach and chest, before capturing your lips in a deep kiss. Your arms hooked around his neck as his hands found your breast, and back, and hips and waist. Your fingers tangled in his hair when he pressed his length into your tight, wet core.

You were nearly paralysed by pleasure, every movement he made sending new waves through your entire body. It was the same as before, but far more intense. You could feel your end coming faster and faster, and you didn’t care to slow it at all, in fact, it was quite the opposite. You wanted to release. Adam had denied you the feeling once, and now you were determined to feel it. To feel a release caused by another for the first time, not just in your new form, but _ever_. Adam’s thrusts suddenly slowed, causing your hips to involuntarily jerk more.  
“You’re a virgin…?” he asked.  
“Well… I was until a few seconds ago…” you half mumbled, half moaned. You could feel Adam change, not in what he was physically doing, but you could sense his mind change over. He sat up slightly, his hips pressing harder against your own. His lips were further away, his torso no longer offered you warmth, and his hands weren’t roaming freely, instead they were supporting his body. He was assessing you, ensuring you had felt enough, ensuring you were comfortable. A faint blush covered your cheeks, suddenly feeling all too self-conscious. You would have usually scolded him for making you feel like that, or poked fun at him for something to deflect your feelings; but this time it was different. This time you instead choose to instead lean up and rekindle the kiss and wrap your legs firmly around his waist, intensifying the pressure between the two of you. He began thrusting once more, the slight change in position allowed the vampire to reach a new area within you, the warmth coming from his nether regions spread through your entire body, and you found it hard to do anything more than moan and barely manage to breath. He groaned your name and you’re your hips still, his thrusts becoming harder and faster.  
“G-God yes, Adam!” you gasped, throwing your head back in pleasure. Pressure built in your stomach, and your entire body began to tense. This time he let you finish. Your release feeling like the most pleasant high you had ever felt. Your body convulsed uncontrollably as your hips tried to ride out the last remnants of your orgasm, nearly managing to scream his name. Adam’s arms had wrapped around you, keeping you sitting up as your whole body seemed to almost go limp, exhausted after everything.

You were absolutely breathless. The feeling of Adam releasing within you was the closest thing to heaven you had ever felt, his large manhood twitching and throbbing within your tight walls. Adam allowed you to sink into his bed, like you were sleeping on a marshmallow cloud… Your eyes slowly began to close, Adam pulling you into his embrace, making you feel more secure and safe…

*Adam’s POV*

Adam spent much of the day watching (Name) sleep. After what she had been through he had expected her to wake up multiple times through the day, screaming and breathless. She was resilient enough to not ask for help, but also vulnerable enough to be scarred by what almost happened with those vile zombies. However she was settled and calm, her dreams filled with nothing but pleasant memories and visions. As his concern began to fade, it was replaced with his pride from what had finally happened between the two of them. Was this how Eve felt the first time they made love? A chuckled slightly, now understanding why she had that grin on her face for the entire day. His hand ran over her bare back, feeling the slight goosebumps rise on her flesh. The small creature beside him was absolute perfection; and she was all his. Eve was more than fine with him taking (Name); but he just couldn’t fathom the idea of paying the (h/c) haired girl the same courtesy. For as long as he lived, he would ensure (Name) was his and his alone. Was that selfish…? Probably… But he didn’t care…

A buzzing came from his bedside table. It wasn’t (Name)’s phone… She never had it on silent… He glanced over to the sound, a bright white light filling the darkening room. Eve had insisted he get a phone to keep communication easier. He picked up the phone and answered the call, moving as little as possible to keep the sleeping girl on his chest asleep. Eve’s face appeared on the screen,  
“How are you darling?” Eve asked, though he was sure she knew full well how everything was.  
“Much better.” He replied while stroking (Name)’s hair. “Are you feeding well?”  
“Marlowe has found a good doctor for supply, so yes, I am feeding quite well.”  
“Hnnh, Adam... Shhh...” the young girl whined while shifting on the vampire’s chest. Eve laughed softly.  
“Will you be home soon?” Adam asked. Eve gave him a knowing look,  
“Not yet. I’m almost certain that my being there will still put stress on her. Besides, I’m also sure you’re far from ready to part from her for more than a night.” Adam tried to supress his smile, but he knew it was showing through.  
“Was it like this for you?”  
“Females are never as possessive of their mate, unless of course there is a need for it... Men tend to be possessive straight off the bat.”  
“Was that a no?”  
“I’ve never had a need to be jealous or possessive over you Darling.” Eve smiled.  
“You said mate...” he said. “You are my mate.”  
“And she is yours.” His brows furrowed.  
“How-,” Eve chuckled,  
“Even after several hundred years my darling, you still do not understand everything in our world...” she said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Mates can be destined or made... both are rare occurrences, but there are some of us that find not just one, but both types of mate.”  
“You were destined, she was made? Or is it the other way…?”  
“Who knows...? It all depends on your point of view.” She replied. “But that does not mean you love her any less than you love me, nor that you don’t have the right to love her.”  
“I know _that_.” The small girl on Adam’s chest made a noise that made it seem like she was slowly beginning to wake up. “And with that, my love, I will say goodnight.”  
“Goodnight...” Eve kissed the camera before closing off the snap chat.  
“Adam...?” (Name) said slowly, yawning slightly.  
“Yes Love?” Adam replied while gently stroking her arm.  
“I don’t think I want get out of bed tonight... Can we just stay here?”  
“ _Of course_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god again I took a hiatus without thinking I would. This is something I've had on the back burner for quite a while, and I thought I would just post it to let everyone know I'm still alive, and still writing. Just a lot slower than before. I think I pretty much burnt myself out. I went peddle to the metal for nearly 2 years, while still doing school work, and I eventually got to a point when the prospect of writing was exhausting. So, now I'm going to take it a little slower. 
> 
> I promise, the next thing I upload/update will be Give me Love. Then I will probably get back into the swing of Unrequited and a few other stories. There's a Bruce x Reader lemon request I still have to finish and post, plus a few other stories. 
> 
> Oh, and people, please let me know if you like how I write Adam. If you do, then I can happily tell you that I have another story/series in the works for him. You just have to tell meee!!!


End file.
